Question: $ \left(\dfrac{7}{2}\right)^{-2}$
Solution: $= \left(\dfrac{2}{7}\right)^{2}$ $= \left(\dfrac{2}{7}\right)\cdot\left(\dfrac{2}{7}\right)$ $= \dfrac{4}{49}$